


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's New Drone

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4. These are stories me and my good friend: fembotfan415 create. They are one off stories that can go as crazy as they want to. They normally feature only two characters, either who can fit together to make a good story or two different characters to experiment what we can do.In this One Shot, we see Naoto wind up in a laboratory, summoned by her Shadow Self. But why...?





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's New Drone

Naoto woke up one day inside of the TV World in some sort of laboratory. Even though she had been here a long time ago, it came to her as a surprise. Shouldn’t of everything returned to normal after everything that happened that year?  
“Huh?” Naoto gasped. “Where am I?”  
She looked around the laboratory, so similar to where she met her Shadow self.  
“Hello... How have you been?” A mysterious, yet familiar voice spoke.  
Naoto turned around to see the operating table and someone who looked just like her. It was Shadow Naoto!  
‘This was impossible. She shouldn’t be here.’ Naoto thought in shock.  
“No... M-My Shadow?” Naoto said in fright. “Why are you here?”  
“I just came to see how you were doing.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“Wh-What do you mean by that?” Naoto asked, taking a step back.  
“It's been a while, since you 'accepted' me.” Shadow Naoto replied. “I just came to give my other self... A check up.”  
“A-A-A check up?!” Naoto yelled shocked, taking another step back. “You have no right.”  
“Tell me, what happened since I was gone?” Shadow Naoto asked, smiling as she took a step forward.  
“We all got our Personas.” Naoto responded. “We... Also found out what caused all the murders. We, together as a team solved the case.”  
“Anything else?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Naoto shook her head. “Not really...Tell me, why do you want to know so badly?” She asked, trying to deduce what Shadow Naoto’s intentions were.  
Shadow Naoto took some more steps forward saying: “I just wanted to learn.”  
“Learn?! Naoto confusingly said. “I guess I am you and you are...”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow Naoto pushed her softly giggling.  
“You really haven't learned at all.” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“What are you talking about? Of course I have learned. I have accepted my identity and made friends!” Naoto explained, getting defensive.  
“You haven't learned to speak up for yourself.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“Yes I have!” Naoto shouted.  
“You don't know how to discern truth from lie.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “You are still so gullible.”  
“What!?” Naoto angrily shouted, moving closer towards her Shadow self. “I know what I am and how I work!”  
“Maybe... Maybe...” Shadow Naoto smiled, narrowing her eyes to the ground. “Say, go on any dates recently?”  
Naoto gasped, blushing badly at this random question.  
“Wh-What? No... No, no, no, no...” Naoto said embarrassed, looking away, red in the face.  
“Was it male or female?” Shadow Naoto smiled, knowing the truth.  
“Male...” Naoto blushed.  
“Name?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Y... Yu...” Naoto said quietly, stuttering a little.  
“Wow...” Shadow Naoto laughed. “I am surprised.”  
“He... He asked me alright?!” Naoto explained.  
“And you said yes?” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
Naoto didn’t say a word and nodded, looking away.  
“Pathetic.” Said Shadow Naoto.  
“What did you say?!” Naoto snapped. “It could have been with Yosuke!”  
“Oh... You really still are an easily manipulated puppet.” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“What!?” Naoto shouted again. “A puppet? How dare you... I’m not...”  
“Tell me, do you actually remember him asking, or him just giving you a pretty bracelet or something like that?” Shadow Naoto interrupted.  
“A bracelet?!” Naoto gasped, shivering with fright a little. “Wh-Why?”  
“Answer me!” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
“He... Did...” Naoto replied.  
“Ah...” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Well, did you know that whenever you wear that bracelet, you become an obedient, empty sex toy?”  
Naoto gasped in horror unable to think clearly from what her Shadow self just said.  
“That’s... Not true!” Naoto shouted in horror. “Yu would never do that!”  
“Oh?” Shadow Naoto grinned curiously. “Tell me about your date.”  
“I-I... Uhhhh...” Naoto said, trying to remember her date with Yu, for some reason a little fuzzy in her mind. “We were out and it was just us two at home. Nanako was out and... He-He gave me a bracelet... And... Uhhhhh hmmmm... I must have dosed off at some point because I don't recall what happened...”  
“Try and remember.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Hmmm...” Naoto said, thinking hard. “I do remember it being a wonderful experience. It felt like it was an amazing date... But, dammit why don't I remember!?”  
“Maybe I can trigger something...” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“Trigger?” Naoto asked.  
“Does the name Sex doll Detective Naoto sound familiar?” Shadow Naoto replied.  
Naoto suddenly gasped as her eyes widened in horror. Visions of her date while under the power of the bracelet with Yu appeared in her mind. She stumbled, taking a seat on the operating table behind Shadow Naoto holding her head in her hands.  
“It can't be...” Naoto said shocked.  
“Remember something?” Shadow Naoto asked, walking towards the operating table.  
“I... I remember being called that a lot on my date as Yu said it...” Naoto responded in horror, looking down at the ground as tears fell from her eyes. “How could he... Yu...”  
Shadow Naoto walked up close to Naoto as she looked down at her.  
“What do you think of Rise?” She asked.  
“Why do you ask this now!?” Naoto screamed, crying looking up at Shadow Naoto.  
“Remember going out with her during the summer?” Shadow Naoto sweetly asked with a smirk on her face.  
“I do... We went to the beach.” Naoto cried.  
“And did you enjoy it?” Naoto questioned.  
“Yeah... It was fun.” Naoto replied, wiping away her tears, looking up at her still.  
“Tell me, what do you want?” Shadow Naoto smiled. “To be with her... Or him?”  
“Well, I'd rather be Rise now than Yu after finding all this out!” Naoto immediately said.  
Shadow Naoto laughed some more.  
“Naoto, you're weak still!” She chuckled. “Easily fooled, controlled, manipulated. Being with Yu proves it.”  
“I... I...” Naoto stuttered as she laid on the operating table crying. “I am! I admit it!”  
“Shhh... I can make it stop...” Shadow Naoto whispered.  
Before Naoto could question how, Shadow Naoto grinned, grabbing Naoto’s arms and legs. She strapped them down on the operating table, chaining her wrists, ankles and her neck so Naoto couldn’t move.  
“Huh?!” Naoto gasped, crying. “Ho-How... What are you gonna do?”  
“This is a nice process.” Shadow Naoto grinned as she pressed a button on the table.  
“Pro-Process? Help!!!” Naoto screamed.  
Shadow Naoto laughed as Naoto was suddenly injected with needles all over her main parts of her body. Naoto screamed in pain a little before her eyes started going blank, feeling very sleepy all the sudden. Her body became extremely weak, unable to break free.  
“N-No...” Naoto sleepily said. “I’m... So... Weak.”  
Shadow Naoto moved closer to Naoto’s ear, whispering.  
“You are my slave...” Shadow Naoto whispered.  
“Sl-Slave...?” Naoto questioned quietly, getting sleepier and sleepier as her eyes started to close.  
“You obey...” Shadow Naoto whispered.  
“Obey...” Naoto replied quietly.  
“You are the Naoto drone.” Shadow Naoto smiled, whispering more.  
“I... Am... Naoto drone...” Naoto said as her eyes fully closed.  
“Good drone...” Shadow Naoto smiled, patting Naoto’s sleeping head. “Now...”  
Shadow Naoto got a pair of headphones from under the table, placing them on Naoto’s ears.  
“Just listen to my voice on loop...” Shadow Naoto quietly smiled. “You’ll be my brainwashed robot drone...”  
Naoto could hear her Shadow self’s soft, soothing voice play on loop in the headphones, relaxing her and warping her mind even more.  
Shadow Naoto smirked, getting her tools out.  
“Let’s get to work my robotic drone...” Shadow Naoto said.

Hours later, Shadow Naoto had finished the procedure making Naoto an obedient robotic drone.  
“Awaken.” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
Naoto opened her eyes, now red. She was still strapped down tight, beeping in a new silver, robotic body.  
“How are you?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Beep....” Naoto said. “I feel... Obedient Mistress Naoto.  
“Worship me.” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
“Yes Mistress Naoto.” Naoto obeyed. “Where should this drone start Mistress Naoto. Beep beep...”  
“My body.” Shadow Naoto answered.  
“Yes Mistress Naoto beep.” Naoto obeyed.  
Naoto broke the straps off with her new robot strength before kneeling in front of her Shadow, kissing all over her body passionately.  
“I'm going to enjoy you slave.” Shadow Naoto smiled, patting the head of her obedient drone. “You are forever mine. You will obey and please me 24/7.”  
“Yes Mistress Naoto.” The drone Naoto obeyed.


End file.
